


New Leader

by mintyoreo



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyoreo/pseuds/mintyoreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Flare AU. Вы никогда не задумывались, почему Профессор так тесно общается с Лисандром и ничего не знает о его планах?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Leader

Тревор был очень тихим и скромным мальчиком, всегда стеснялся чего-то или вовсе опускал взгляд. Его мечта была банальна для любого начинающего тренера — собрать весь покедекс, да не просто собрать, а раньше остальных. Он больше всех старался мне угодить и заслужить моей похвалы, даже вызвался помогать в исследованиях мега-эволюции, доставлял мне все необходимые сведения и оповещал о каждом вашем прогрессе. Именно излишняя доверчивость его и погубила. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то так истошно кричал, когда на него спускали голодную майтьену. Он буквально вопил и задыхался от крика, а ему вгрызались в конечность и живьем отрывали куски мяса. Я так и не понял, в какой момент он успел отбросить коньки: явно до того, как майтьена перегрызла ему глотку и принялась за свою самую любимую часть — лицо.

Тиерно стремился к своей цели, его мечтой было открыть собственную школу танцев, где будут танцевать люди и покемоны. Он, кажется, был лучшим другом Тревора, раз первым бросился на его поиски. А еще он был очень неразборчив в еде, что сыграло нам только на руку. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о наркотических свойствах некоторых ядов? Они сводят с ума, вызывают галлюцинации, повышают уровень агрессии, растворяют внутренние органы, а затем вызывают медленную и мучительную смерть.

Шана была милой девочкой, даже немного глупой и наивной. Её подход к путешествию был весьма интересен: кто бы мог подумать, что путешествовать можно не ради завоевания значков и заполнения покедекса, а ради ярких воспоминаний. Её не волновала ловля покемонов, она путешествовала лишь ради друзей, была готова пойти с ними хоть на край света. Это Шану и сгубило. Кто же знал, что она придет ко мне вместе со своим пухлым товарищем. Помнишь, что я говорил о свойствах некоторых ядов? Ах, как же бедняжка перепугалась, когда внезапно друг потерял контроль над собой и попытался размозжить её голову об стену. А как она металась по всей комнате, пытаясь найти выход и хоть как-то спрятаться от обезумевшего тренера, истошно крича и стремясь привести его в чувство. А потом так жалостно умоляла о помощи и дергалась, когда тот стал душить её. Думаю, что о сегодняшнем дне у нее осталось множество ярких воспоминаний.

Серена подавала огромные надежды, имела огромный потенциал. Её холодность, ум и расчетливость поражали. Она была невероятно сильна и являлась одной из возможных претендентов в мои компаньоны, но первая стала что-то подозревать. И ведь не зря! Каково же было ее удивление, когда она узнала, что все это время враг был у вас прямо под носом. Даже не могла представить, что Профессор способен на такое! Она единственная, кто начал сопротивляться и попытался сбежать, даже когда у нее отобрали все покеболлы. Обещала убить меня голыми руками за содеянное, особенно когда я показал ей, что стало с вашими друзьями. Она держалась дольше всех, сохраняла свою гордость, правда мы быстро стерли с ее лица эту ухмылку. Стоило лишь позволить своим подручным немножко с ней поразвлечься, и она уже не такая гордая. Ох, mon cher, тебе стоило больше времени уделять своей девушке. Она ведь так звала тебя и надеялась, что ты придешь, когда мои верные подчинённые трахали ее. Теперь она точно будет делать всё, что мы ей прикажем.

Ну, а что касается тебя, дорогой Калем... Лисандр совсем не ошибся, когда говорил о твоем большом потенциале. Как жаль, что его больше нет с нами. К сожалению, ему не хватило ума действовать осторожнее, и его план провалился. Ну, а мне лишь нужно было удостовериться, что он не ошибся. Теперь, когда я уничтожил то, что некрасиво и не прошло мои стандарты, мы, наконец, сможем создать свой идеальный мир.


End file.
